


A Painter's Burden

by Elementalist



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-07
Updated: 2012-05-07
Packaged: 2017-11-04 23:25:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elementalist/pseuds/Elementalist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tweek shows Craig some pictures he's painted, abstract things with meanings far too deep to confess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Painter's Burden

He tries to teach Craig how to paint, but it’s not really something you can teach. It’s an inner expression being translated to a canvas for it to bear. Tweek can’t teach that. And Craig’s too stubborn to do anything aside from the occasional smile anyway.

Painting isn’t for him. 

So, instead, Tweek shows him some of the less obvious translations. He flashes him portrait after portrait, a clipped summary with each. He paints only abstracts, as bent and weird as he is, so the meaning isn’t clear on most of them except to him. The reds are his anger, his blacks a dark depression, his yellows joy if he could ever get close to giving it a color.

Sometimes he means the green to be himself, and he layers it over with blue. Craig’s color, but he doesn’t tell him that.

Green is for confusion, blue is for sadness. That’s what he says.

Craig points out that his black and his blue have the same meaning and Tweek tells him that he feels upset most of the time, but in different shades.

But black is really hopelessness.

And blue, for love unrequited.


End file.
